


[art] Ships That Pass in the Night

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[art] Ships That Pass in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightful_fear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ships That Pass In The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555303) by [delightful_fear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/ptWm4nT)  
[](https://imgur.com/C0Eq50D)  
[](https://imgur.com/yRYDNpy)


End file.
